Venenoso recuerdo
by GinellaEvans
Summary: "Oh, cariño... ¿no te acuerdas?" "... Si hubieras tenido cuidado... Si no hubieras salido de casa tan tranquila..." "Alice... [...] te lo estás haciendo tú" (Rated T por precaución) Esta historia participa en "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"


Venenoso Recuerdo

 _Disclaimer: Para variar, los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Disney. Yo simplemente construyo una historia con ellos._

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

 _N.A. (1): Para variar, utilizo nombres en inglés. Que le vamos a hacer, la costumbre hace mucho xD_

 _N.A. (2): En general, para separar algunas cosas de otras, utilizaría cursiva y letra normal para hacer saber al lector dónde empieza una cosa y dónde termina otra, pero esta vez he sentido que sería mucho más inteligente hacerlo así por una buena razón (a excepción de unos pocos casos obvios que tenía que usarla, sí o sí). ¡Un saludo muy grande!_

 _oOoOoOo_

El fuego de la vela titiló por un momento y reclinándome un poco, me vi obligada a girar la cabeza hacia el gran reloj tras mi espalda, dándome cuenta que se me había hecho muy tarde para la cena. Me levanté y guardándome la llave en el vestido, me dirigí fuera de mi habitación.

Una vez abajo, fui hacia una puerta y la abrí. La habitación estaba vacía, solo la luz de la chimenea acompañándome. Me senté en el pequeño sillón y después de unos minutos observando el fuego, sentí cómo mis párpados se cerraban poco a poco...

Cuando los abrí, me encontré en una habitación cerrada, todas las paredes blancas, una cama en una esquina y una pequeña ventana protegida por unos barrotes. La puerta se abrió y un señor con pintas extrañas entró dentro.

—Venga, señorita Liddell. Puesto que está mejor que hace muchas semanas, hemos decidido que sería buena idea que comiese en el comedor junto con los que están mejor para que se socialice un poco —dijo este.

Yo me sentí perdida por unos segundos, pero suponiendo que me había quedado dormida y que esto era un sueño, decidí seguir al extraño señor por el largo pasillo. Seguramente el sueño no duraría demasiado.

El señor extraño me guió hasta un gran lugar, parecido a los comedores del colegio, con un montón de gente a mi alrededor o sentados en sillas. Dándome una bandeja, me animó a ir y decidí dirigirme a los cocineros para que me sirvieran la comida (aunque no veía el punto de comer en un sueño, puesto que no me alimentaría). Después me senté en una de las mesas, junto con otras personas que no conocía de nada.

Sentí los minutos pasar y de repente, algunos de la mesa me preguntaron qué tal me encontraba y me vi obligada a responderles que estaba bien.

—Eso es bueno saberlo. Como te han dejado venir aquí, supongo que eso significa que ya estás mejor —me dijo uno de ellos y yo asentí un poco, sin saber a qué se refería del todo, puesto que yo me sentía de maravilla—. Pues... ya que estás aquí... te contamos el plan para hacernos un camino hacia fuera.

Yo enarqué una de mis cejas, no estando muy segura si se estaba refiriendo a lo que estaba pensando: escaparse de donde quiera que estuviésemos.

Por un momento me lo pensé, pero luego recordé que estaba en un sueño y que intentar salir de ese sitio, sería una de mis menores preocupaciones. Volvería enseguida a estar de nuevo en mi cómoda cama de mi casa.

—Claro. Cuéntame —dije sin más.

Se pasaron unos minutos explicándome que un amigo o conocido suyo iba a apagar las alarmas y abrir nuestras puertas por la noche. Teníamos cinco minutos para salir del lugar sin problemas.

La verdad que no tenía ningún sentido.

Después de comer un poco, una señora ataviada en las mismas ropas extrañas que el otro señor me acompañó hasta el mismo lugar blanco en el que había abierto mis párpados.

Siendo honesta, este era el sueño más raro que hubiese tenido y que recordase. ¿Quizá tenía algún significado?

 _Alice..._

Oí de repente. Me giré, pero no había nadie.

 _Alice..._

Volví a oír. Esta vez, la imagen del lugar se fue difuminando y tuve que parpadear varias veces, mi vista fijada en lo que parecía una mesa.

—¡Alice! —oí esta vez, claramente.

Parpadeé de nuevo y levanté mi vista, soltando un pequeño bostezo. Cuando ya mis ojos parecieron volver a funcionar, observé el lugar en el que estaba. La habitación en la que estaba parecía ser la de un loco. Estaba llena de sombreros de todo tipo, de relojes en todas partes y decorada con un montón de colores uno encima de otros. Me giré hacia la figura de lo que parecía ser un hombrecillo, de pequeña estatura, algo mayor, con ropas bastantes extrañas.

—¿Sí? —decidí decir, rascándome la cabeza. No estaba ni en casa ni estaba en el extraño lugar. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasándome?

El extraño hombrecillo se sentó, levantó mi cabeza de la mesa y me observó durante unos minutos seguidos.

—¿Otra vez? Estoy empezando que tenía razón cuando dijo que no se mejoraría, Cheshire —dijo en alto.

Un gato de colores extraños apareció de repente y yo pegué un salto. El gato se acercó un poco a mí y asintió.

—Supongo que realmente cuando vino aquí, lo decía en serio. Pero es mejor que lo que ella creía. Está perdiendo la memoria. Solo que es como si estuviera en dos realidades casi al mismo tiempo —dijo con cierta socarronería.

El otro suspiró.

—Esperemos que solo lleve un tratamiento más para que solo esté en una —dijo.

—¿De qué habláis? ¿Y quiénes sois? —pregunté yo. Ya estaba demasiado confundida.

—No sé si tendría mucho sentido responderte si vuelves a perder la memoria... Yo soy Mad Hatter, él es Cheshire.

—Oh... Espera... ¿Qué? Pero... eso es imposible... sois los personajes extraños de mi sueño. Los que conocí cuando era pequeña... ¿verdad?

—Me siento repetitivo diciendo esto, pero no era un sueño, Alice. Estabas, como ahora, en dos realidades a un mismo tiempo —dijo Cheshire.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Entonces, ese hospital extraño de antes... ¿esa es mi realidad? —pregunté yo.

—No, Alice. Esta es la realidad. Lo otro es lo que está en tu cabeza.

—Pero... pero... no tiene sentido. Wonderland es lo que estaba en mi cabeza de niña. ¡No puede haber estado en mi cabeza de niña y ahora ser real!

—No es tan fácil como eso, pero créenos, Alice. Esta es tu realidad —dijo Mad Hatter y luego extendió una mano, que yo cogí—. Vamos, te pondré un té.

Mientras Mad Hatter hacía el té, oyó como Cheshire le decía en privado:

—Pobre chica, realmente debió de ser un golpe muy duro. Es un milagro que no recuerde nada y solo esté sufriendo variaciones.

—¡Calla, anda! ¡Que nos puede oír! —dijo este, pidiendo silencio—. Pero sí, tienes razón. Y es mejor así.

En parte quise preguntar qué era lo que había olvidado, pero temía la respuesta. Quizá tenían razón y era mejor así. Quizá no lo podría soportar. Quizá por eso mi mente lo había olvidado.

Si lo otro era una cosa de mi cabeza, tenía que comenzar a tratar de mantenerme donde estaba. Era la única manera de al menos estar sana y no perder la cabeza.

Ya después de que me sirviera el té y yo me lo tomase, se fue a lavar lo que había utilizado y yo, por otro lado, me dirigí hacia uno de los espejos. Se me veía en ese más alta de lo normal, pero al menos pude verme puesto que no recordaba ya cómo era o que vestía. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y un vestido de color fucsia que me quedaba bastante bien con la decoración que tenía en el pelo del mismo color. Estaba bien. No parecía estar siquiera mal. Quitando quizá, que mis ojos parecían cansados y estaban algo rojos.

—Alice... ¿quieres que demos un paseo, y así te despejas? —me dijo Mad Hatter.

—Sí, supongo que estaría bien.

—¡Perfecto! Venga, vamos.

Caminamos fuera del lugar donde estábamos, siguiendo el camino que recordaba de cuando era niña. De vez en cuando, mi cabeza parecía vivir en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Como si la imagen del camino y la de la habitación de ese lugar extraño se interpusieran una encima de la otra. Con dificultad, llegué a concentrarme en donde estaba hasta que llegamos a un palacio grande. En ese momento, perdí la noción.

—¡Alice, ahora no! —oí gritar a Mad Hatter antes de caerme al suelo.

 _Alice..._

 _Alice Liddell..._

Abrí los ojos y suspiré. De nuevo en la habitación blanca, con uno de los médicos (supongo que todos los trabajaban ahí eran médicos siendo lo que parecía un hospital) mirando por las rejillas de la puerta.

—Alice Liddell, su hermana ha venido a verle. Voy a llevarle abajo, por favor, no arme jaleo.

Yo solo asentí. En parte me alegré. Mi hermana había venido a verme. Quizá me podía explicar un poco la situación, incluso aunque esta parte no fuera el mundo real.

Después de abrirme la puerta y de tomar las medidas necesarias, seguí con él el mismo pasillo que por la mañana, solo que esta vez nos dirigimos escaleras abajo hasta una sala, de no muy gran tamaño y con mejor decoración que el resto del lugar.

Y ahí abajo se encontraba mi hermana. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un moño muy superpuesto, un vestido negro y un velo en un lado de la cara. Parecía ir de luto, pero no me acordaba de nadie que hubiese muerto.

—Alice... ¿qué tal te encuentras? —me preguntó nada más sentarme.

—Bien, gracias hermana. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —me sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Por qué vas vestida de negro? ¿Se murió alguien? —pregunté yo, decidiendo matar mi curiosidad.

—Oh, cariño... ¿no te acuerdas?

—¿De qué? ¿Qué tengo que recordar? ¿Qué pasa? —dije, asustada.

—Nuestros padres murieron, ¿recuerdas? —Formó una sonrisa siniestra—. El fuego en casa... que tú provocaste... Tú nos mataste a todos, Alice. ¡Tú eres la culpable!

Su cara se transformó poco a poco, hasta que en la piel aparecieron un montón de quemaduras.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No! —lloré yo, negando con fuerza.

—Oh, pero lo hiciste Alice... Si no, ¿por qué estarías aquí? Estabas mal de la cabeza... No fue un accidente... Si hubieras tenido cuidado... Si no hubieras salido de casa tan tranquila a, supuestamente, comprar... Si no hubieras dejado el fuego de la cocina encendido con la comida calentándose...

El fuego. Ahora recordaba. Mis padres y mi hermana habían caído enfermos y estaba haciéndoles la comida. Luego... luego se me había olvidado coger las medicinas y salí corriendo de casa. Mientras estaba fuera, uno de ellos se había levantado y había provocado el fuego sin querer de alguna manera que ya no recordaba. Cuando volví, toda la casa estaba ardiendo en llamas. Y ya no había marcha atrás. Me cubrí las manos con la cara y lloré...

—Perdóname, hermana... perdóname...

Mi hermana se fue desvaneciendo junto con la escena y mis ojos se encontraron con una negrura. Deseé que desapareciera y mi deseo fue concedido. Cuando volvió la luz, me encontré en un lugar distinto que parecía una sala de un castillo, con un conejo blanco delante de mí chasqueando los dedos.

Mmm. Wonderland de nuevo.

—¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora! —dijo el conejo blanco—. Pensé que no volvería de nuevo...

Sacudí la cabeza y parpadeé. Era como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Me dolía toda la cabeza y los recuerdos de toda mi vida pasada se superponían uno encima de otro. Grité. No lo aguantaba. Quise coger uno de esas cosas brillantes, para acabar con el dolor, pero Mad Hatter me sujetó.

—Hay que hacer algo. De aquí a que se haga daño a sí misma, no queda nada. ¿Puedes volver a hacerle el tratamiento, pero más fuerte? —preguntó Mad Hatter, mientras me sujetaba y me tranquilizaba.

—Sí, pero... si hago ese tratamiento, no recordará nada. Absolutamente nada. Sería como empezar de nuevo —dijo el conejo blanco.

—¡No! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa! —lloré yo, intentando deshacerme del agarre de Mad Hatter, sin éxito—. ¡Déjame, por favor!

—Escúchame, Alice —dijo Mad Hatter, arrodillándose delante de mí—. Lo que pasó, no fue culpa tuya. Fue un accidente. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Esto que vamos a hacer es para que dejes de sentir tanto daño, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Nos vas a dejar a ayudarte?

—Pero... Me olvidaré de todo... Tengo que vivir con esto, ¿verdad? Es mi castigo.

—Alice... No es ningún castigo, te lo estás haciendo tú. Prometimos ayudarte todos cuanto pudiéramos, ¿nos dejarás?

Yo solté unas pequeñas lágrimas y asentí.

—Bien. Empecemos el tratamiento, entonces —dijo el conejo blanco y sacando un reloj de oro, lo hizo balancearse—. Mira el reloj, Alice. No le pierdas de vista.

Yo seguí las instrucciones, siguiendo el reloj con mi mirada, las agujas de él dando vueltas y vueltas...

** Una semana más tarde **

Estaba muy contenta. Mad Hatter me había regalado un vestido muy divertido puesto que era mi no-cumpleaños. Tenía también otro montón de regalos pero ese era el que más me había hecho ilusión. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que me había recogido de un palacio extraño, con la memoria totalmente perdida. No recordaba nada de antes, pero él dijo que ya nos habíamos conocido y que mi nombre era Alice. Puesto que no sabía hacer mucho, tuvo que enseñarme todo y tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, de lo cual estoy agradecida.

Sin embargo, a veces me preguntaba cómo había perdido la memoria y nadie sabía responderme o no quería responderme. De todas formas, pensé, lo que fuese que hubiese olvidado de mi vida pasada no debía ser muy importante.

Con eso fuera de la cabeza, decidí salir de mi habitación y me volví a unir a la fiesta, juntándome con mis amigos de ese lugar que se llamaba Wonderland.

—¡Feliz no-cumpleaños a todos! —dije yo, a los presentes.

—¡Feliz no-cumpleaños! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, contentos y repartiéndose un trozo de tarta.

Cheshire y Mad Hatter se dirigieron una pequeña mirada, que parecía ser entre alivio y pena, pero no les hice demasiado caso.

—Uníos a la fiesta, vamos —dije yo.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de los dos, se unieron también a la fiesta, por fin todos felices.

 **& && Bueno, si alguien no entendió por qué no hice los cambios de cursiva, se lo explicaré por privado pero me parece que se ve la razón xD En fin, siento haber hecho una historia un poco triste, la verdad es que me sentía poco creativa este año pero que se le va a hacer... Espero que os haya gustado, que no os haya amargado (jajajja ^^') y, como siempre, votad, comentad... Lo mismo de siempre, para variar. ¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por pasaros! (Y no, por si alguno lo piensa, no me basé en nada ni copié nada. Simplemente lo que se me vino a la cabeza, lo escribí xD Por si acaso...) &&&**


End file.
